An Unexpected Addition
by kendrat199
Summary: Uhura desperately wants to fulfill the promise she made to Spock several weeks ago, but as she tries to do so, she is met with an unexpected surprise. For the holidays, fluff-piece. Sequel to "Midnight Snack"


_**Title**: An Unexpected Addition_

**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Star Trek, I wish I did, so I could have tons of money, and then I wouldn't mind if you sued me.

**Genre**:romance/general

**Rating**: k most likely, but I like to say T

**Pairing**: spock/uhura

**Summary**: Uhura desperately wants to fulfill the promise she made to  
Spock several weeks ago, but as she tries to do so, she is met with an  
unexpected surprise. For the holidays, fluff-piece. Sequel to "Midnight  
Snack"

**Story Ark**: sequel to Midnight Snack (A/N: please read M.S before this  
one. There are some things that are in the first story that are  
mentioned in this one)

**Beta**: none

**Reviews**: puh-lease

**Special thanks:** feistygurl, one of my best friends who uploaded this  
for me!

* * *

**Stardate 2288.342  
Enterprise NCC-1701  
Bridge**

"Approximated time of arrival to Corpolus I, "

"Approximately 8 hours at maximum warp, Captain. We should arrive by  
1600 hours, sir."

Two weeks went to three and somehow merged into six. Fulfilling promises were often low priority on the Enterprise, or any other federation vessel for that matter. Promises like a dinner date in sector 12 in the Engineering turbine, a chess match between the captain and his first officer, helping a certain pilot and tactical officer maintain wild orchids, or eating a bowl of some designated flavor of ice cream were just not possible during red alerts, repairs, and peace talks. When not fighting for their lives and playing intermediaries to opposing, and often warfaring sides, the Enterprise crew saw a lot of changes in shift schedules. Whereas before two shifts were uncommon, it was a reprieve during those six weeks. During that time Nyota Uhura had taken up several shifts and none of them had correlated with Spock's. They were allowed tiny glances as one reported for duty and one was dismissed from it, and often engaged in casual touches of fingertips embraced, while traveling through empty corridors that lead to their respective domiciles. Yet, the timing of those six weeks was never perfect or at least long enough to answer the questions: where are they in their relationship? How do they progress from that point, wherever it may be?

Uhura did not occupy Spock's quarters permanently nor temporarly and vice versa, yet each had been allowed access to the other's quarters through permission codes. They certainly enjoyed each other's company and their conversations were both interesting and lively. And the physical displays were obvious enough to erase any pretentious title of just friendship. However, the crew-excluding Captain Kirk and Mr. Scott- were wholly unaware of their relationship, which was odd because Uhura felt like she was sending out signals to contradict such lack of awareness. It was the way she said "Mr. Spock" in a deliberately slow manner as she walked on the bridge or off it, the way she lingered a second or two longer on her superior officer- than any other officer- when he attended his science station; and lastly, it was the way she laughed at such a subtle joke that he had made-eyes almost closed as her head tilted slightly back. It was amazing how no one saw how they seemed to gravitate towards each other. Surely they must have had a hint? But yet no rumors nor gossip were in earshot.

Today was the ending of the horrid sixth week. Today was to be the day when they would fulfill one promise out of the hundreds made aboard the ship. Uhura began to lightly tap buttons with her fingernails with just enough pressure to hear the tick, but not enough to illicit a function. She contemplated on this day and what it would entail. She had only twenty minutes till her shift would end and Spock's would start at 1900 hours leaving a perfect amount of time to enjoy each other's company. Should she go to his quarters immediately after in a somewhat unexpected fashion or should she change out of uniform ? She continued to hear the humdrum of other communications officers from other starfleet vessels radio in to report their locations from the Lorentian system and how many Elders they had in transport. She listened and added that there was only one attendant on board and due to the plot points that Ensign Chekov assigned, they would, once again be the leader of this envoy.

In a sixth week of hectic scrabbling or "Hell week" as the chief medical officer, Leonard McCoy so rightly called it, what was to bring about such a change to serenity for the beginning seventh week? The commencement of the structuring of New Vulcan.

It was sixth months of exploring uninhabited planets, and dignitaries seeking the appropriated resources to create a rebirth of civilization that led them to Corpulus I. Corpulus I was a planet similar, yet wholly dissimilar than old Vulcan. Temperature-wise it was almost exactly the same: arid, hot, and held less oxygen levels than that of Earth, yet the vegetation was nothing like the scarce plants that grew on Vulcan, and the planet had three moons rather than none. The soil was enriched for growing various species of plant-life that would make Vulcan's nourishments sustainable, yet it wasn't the red, dusty granules that Vulcans grew up with, but green, moss-like terra firma. How would they construct their buildings? Where would the katra ark be to keep the souls of the dead?

As several flagships began transporting Vulcan dignitaries, skeleton crews, rebuilders, and resources, this particular flagship was carrying Ambassador Sarek.

"Uhura?"

She thought about what would this rebuilding look like it? Would she be able to go with the Away team for the assistance of such a restructuring? How long would it take? Would there be a new political system? Would being 8 hours from Earth, 14 from Andoria, 20 from Betazed at the fastest warp for this ship alone be a hindrance? Dozens of questions began to demand her focus, even as a tap, no, two on her shoulder asked for her attention.

"Lieutenant?'

'Yes?" Uhura looked up from her display screen console and saw her replacement-Ensign Juliano.

"Your shift has ended."

"Ah, yes," she said and grabbed her PADD and stylus. She had decided to change first, and then inquire if Spock would like to continue their activity that happened-and sadly she counted- six point six weeks ago.

* * *

**Wins**: 5** losses**: _4_.

There were no pieces standing between the king and the rook and castling was possible. He had to ponder: should he continue his offense strike or switch to defense?

"I recall," he had said as his hands grazed a black rook and moved it to the chosen square, "a time when she refused to converse until your return from the kahs-wan." He captured one of his opponent's remaining pawns.

"Yes, I too recall her telling me her refusal to talk with you. And her emotional display towards me upon my return was," he moved his white rook to an adjacent square, "immensely apparent."

"If not appropriate for human mothers," Sarek interjected.

"Yes, " Spock conceded. His two pointer fingers steepled into an ark as he looked at the chess set and contemplated on the lack of logic this conversation had been rooted in Surely the contemplation of the past in which events could not be undone was illogical and this, shall he term it so, nostalgia was in opposition of Surak's teachings. Yet, what was needed is never unwise his father had told him.

"I remember, " Spock moved a white bishop as the defense was strengthened, " the first time mother had witnessed a le-matya."  
And there, in the foreground of the commander's quarters, were two Vulcan males battling over a 3-D chess board and remembering their experiences with Amanda Grayson, wife and mother.

Uhura was indeed ready. She had changed into a simple green turtle neck, pleather boots, and black legging pants. With PADD in hand and an article of an ancient trill manuscript discovery on its view screen, she was ready to embark on her destination. Totally engrossed in her findings she had managed to avoid bumping into people and ended up on the deck that housed Spock's quarters. She reached the commander's quarters still gazing at defined images of the ancient artifact and only slightly looked up for the green retina scan to record her and give her access. Her eyes went back to the screen as she stared at the date of the manuscript: 2023! Only when she heard "I am...attached to her. " And a tiny tink from a chess piece did she look up. She had expected to find the Captain and Spock to be playing 3-D chess, but since she had left the bridge and saw him merely an hour ago, she knew that wasn't the case. The fact that Uhura was now in the vicinity of Ambassador. Sarek, Spock's father, was indeed a surprise.

They either knew of her presence and chose to ignore her or were so focused on their game that she remained unobserved. She preferred to believe the latter. If she walked a few feet she would be able to see Sarek, up close. Should she dare? She sucked her bottom lip as her right foot decided its path.

She took in Sarek's vulcan robes and compared them to Spock's blue uniform. Tradition and culture versus modern and uniformity; the Vulcan Science Academy versus Star Fleet. Although half of his face was hiddin to her view as the two squared off on a chess board, she could see the resemblances between Spock and Sarek. Sarek's ears ended in a finer point than Spock's, his lips less full, his eyebrows a higher slant than her lover but less of an arch than the Romulans possessed. They had the same nose that was neither too narrow nor too wide, the same jawline, and the same hair that fell half an inch from eyebrows, though color was varied. Although Spock was taller and more lean and Sarek, more broad shouldered, she could see how this Vulcan, not any other, was Spock's father"Have you told her so, Spock?"

"Should I, when her presence is so near." Spock asked, eyebrow raised.

He had seen Uhura standing there staring at an object he knew not, and she had a somewhat trance or "day dreaming" as she coined it. His father not knowing his meaning turned his head to indeed find a certain female presence. He too rose his eyebrow in questioning, wondering as to why she remained so silent.

Uhura stared once more upon the two figures, unaware of their observing her. Did Spock know that he and his father shared the same sinewy fingers? She wondered if Spock's closest friends - Jim, Len, and Admiral Pike- commented on the resemblances between he and his father rather than he and his mother? A part of her brain had suggested that impassive eyes were staring right at her, questioning her own stare, but a larger part had convinced her of some feign invisibility she possessed, and that he was staring at something else. His eyes, not the chocolate brown that Spock possessed and hardly as easy to read, seemed impassive. They were dark and seemed cold, though Uhura knew they weren't emotionless. How could she believe such when she was on the bridge during the implosion of Vulcan? When she was looking at Spock and seeing him fall to pieces, she also stole glances of Ambassador Sarek. Perhaps he wasn't as expressive as Spock facial-wise, but his movements gave him away. The way he took deliberate steps, the way his eyes shot to the floor, the way his hands gripped almost fiercely behind his back told Uhura of a sorrow that she couldn't fathom. He seemed to just be getting by and had she known him personally and was unaware of Vulcan customs she might have hugged him. How could she possibly imagine losing not only her family, not only the United States of Africa, her homeland, but the entire Earth and its 21 billion peoples? How could she watch him retreat after Spock and murmur, "I grieve with thee," if she didn't understand how this catastrophe happened?

Spock was beginning to get concerned. Usually Nyota would have said something three point five minutes ago and yet, silence. He realized now what she was focusing on. Not any object but his father. What her purpose was he was unaware.

"Uhura?" No response.

"Lieutenant Uhura?"

Nyota snapped out of her reverie. She seemed to look at Spock before once again returning to look at Sarek. "I was wondering if..." Her gaze shifted from Sarek to the painting of Vulcan's landscapes," if the Ambassador would be adverse to participating in the activity that we originally had planned?"

At the mention of his title he gazed at Spock in silent questioning only to incline his head to momentarily regard the woman in front of him. Was she fidgetying?

"You wish to proceed to the next step in a relationship with my father?" Spock questioned.

Sarek's eyebrow shifted into a steeper arch.

"No!" Uhura breathed. She felt her cheeks grow warm. Surely there would be a darker color present to show the faintest sign of a blush. Was it warm in here? The turtleneck she optioned to wear felt like a noose as both men stared at her: Spock, with head tilted, Ambassador Sarek with a piercing gaze and a cocked eyebrow.

"Surely," she cleared her throat, feeling the need to clear all misunderstanding, "as Ambassador to Earth you would appreciate a recommendation of its foods. Have you tried ice cream before?" Her legs felt like lead as she trudged towards a charcoal-hued armchair. Sitting stiffly she pretended to be nonchalant.

What would be the logical decision was to end all discomfort by giving her condolences, her wishing him a long and prosperous life, and perhaps ask a question or two towards the building of New Vulcan on an previously uninhabited class M planet before hastily retreating. The point being: she should leave and yet, her mind and her body decided that it was her duty to stay: duty to whom or for what was unknown to her.

Sarek contemplated the term ice cream. As an Ambassador he was shown the endless varieties of foods and some that were among his most-preferred, though he would never voice it; delicacies such as cheeses and eggs, and there were those that ended in very strange and unexpected displays: belgium chocolates, for example, and others that he found less than palatable-sushi. But he had seen ice cream even if he hadn't tasted it. He knew of its nutritional facts as well as the components that made each "flavor" diverse. He saw this cold dessert more on a summer day than a winter one; saw it on various varieties of funnel-like objects (that held it in place), saw it in cups, saw it adorned with various coatings. Saw smiles most of the time to the consumer tasting such a flavor.

"No, I have not."

"Well, I'm sure you will lik-she interjected,"find it palatable like Spock. What flavor shall--"

"Cookies n' Cream," Spock interrupted.

Uhura blinked. Had he looked up the flavors on his free time?

"Cookies N' Cream..." Sarek began to list it's components : vanilla ice cream, chocolate sandwiched cookies, with 9-15% fat,-----"

"Well, I shall go replicate some for us. Spock did you look up the toppings, as well?"

Spock steepled his fingers as elbows rested on the glass panel of the table. His mind reeled over his past weeks findings. "No, I have not. In my haste, I did not inform myself of that sub category"

"Perhaps, I shall go and replicate some toppings for our little experiment."

"That is amiable"

Sarek had watched the exchange in silent contemplation and said, as Uhura began to rise from her seat, "Is it possible to replicate other desserts?"

"Yes, is there something in which you wish to acquire?"

Sarek looked into her eyes and she swore she saw a tiny tug at his lips...a somewhat beginning of a smile. "A snickerdoodle"

"What?"  
"_Father_?"  
Uhura and Spock both looked at the elder Vulcan in confusion

"How does he know of a snookerdoodle?"

She turned towards Spock only to get a reply of, "I am not certain. I am not aware of this specialty food. It is not in any Standard language dictionaries."

"That's because it's not Standard, but a part of Terran English. It's a type of sugar cookie that has cream of tartar and cinnamon on it....it could possibly be a loan, and mistranslated German or Dutch word,but it's been around for centuries. Even as Ambassador how would he, " and she mistakenly looked at Sarek and then gazed at Spock now  
whispering,"know about it? Not everyone knows of snickerdoodles and even I were unaware of them till I joined the Academy."

"When I was courting Spock's mother, we would occasionally engage in the consumption of snickerdoodles," Sarek interceded.

She assumed that it would be nearly impossible to replicate a dessert on Vulcan and probably frowned upon, which is why this somewhat tradition took place only on Earth. How had Spock not known of this? And as if by voicing the thought Spock had said, "Apparently it was a  
secret that he and my mother indulged in."

She didn't even have to contemplate about the similarities between eating snickerdoodles and eating ice cream. Her and Spock eating ice cream, a tradition? She smiled at the idea. "I shall see if the replicator can create some. Although I doubt they'd do justice to an artisan baker's job."

Fifteen minutes later, after struggling to hold two bowls of cookies n cream ice cream with nut toppings and caramel -void of chocolate/hot fudge, of course- and a plate of snickerdooodles, and trying to avoid questions as she walked from mess hall to Officer living quarters did she finally make it inside of Spock's room with cookies and ice cream intact.

As she places the dishes on top of the table that once held a chess board, she makes an observation out loud. "The power of the human female on any male is immense" and after a brief period of silence she is met with an "indeed" from her Spock and his father Sarek. And. To her surprise, Spock's spoon is held in front of her lips for trying this new treat and a Snickerdoodle is being offered to her.

She isn't sure where her and Spock are relationship-wise, but she knows that the point they move from will encompass Sarek.

**_Fin_**

Happy holidays!!

* * *

**So yeah. I churned this out for Christmas. So all mistakes. Faux pas.  
Are mine! Sorry!! Due to blackberries being unable to upload stories  
(lame, I know), it's two days late. Oh well!**

**update: ** thanks for informing me of all the mistakes reviewers.  
**

**Translations/vulcan-belong to google and trekkors around the globe :)  
Le-matya-a Vulcan predatory animal that has poisonous claws. Eek :+**

**Kahswan- a ritual in which Vulcan children must survive in Vulcan's  
desert as a rite of passage'**


End file.
